


A Splitting of the Mind (Tradução)

by likeaphantomforever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Guns, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Sex, Swearing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeaphantomforever/pseuds/likeaphantomforever
Summary: Gerard Way vê o mundo de uma maneira diferente. Sozinho e institucionalizado, Ele afirma que está sendo assombrado e que sua mente guarda a chave da existência. Será que ele realmente possui um segredo de tamanho poder? Ou só é insano como todo mundo nesse lugar?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Splitting Of The Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535958) by [Shoved2agree (Gaiamdma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaiamdma/pseuds/Shoved2agree). 
  * A translation of [A Splitting Of The Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535958) by [Shoved2agree (Gaiamdma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaiamdma/pseuds/Shoved2agree). 



> Isso é uma tradução autorizada da história A Splitting of the Mind da autora cujo nome no AO3 é Shoved2agree. As originais foram postadas no LiveJournal, no AO3 e no Wattpad, e as traduções estão sendo postadas aqui, no AO3, no Inkspired e no Wattpad.

"Olho em volta e o que eu vejo  
Parece que todo o mundo tá ficando um pouco louco  
E eu sei que não é possível que estejam todos loucos menos eu  
Então acho que sou eu quem está ficando um pouco louco"  
'Crazy' - The John Butler Trio

Desde o primeiro momento em que eu pus meus olhos nele, decidi que gostava dele. Isso queria dizer algo, por que eu não gosto muito de ninguém. Não posso me permitir gostar ou confiar em alguém. Não mais.

Ele chegou se esgueirando uma manhã, cabeça baixa, olhos voltados para o chão, ombros tensos e totalmente tentando parecer que não existia. Eu o vi aparecer na porta e rapidamente escorregar para a poltrona que Magda indicou pra ele. Não olhou em volta, fez barulho ou falou qualquer coisa. Só se sentou ali, tentando ficar o mais ereto possível nas almofadas flácidas da poltrona listrada de branco e azul. Ele juntou suas mãos, as entrelaçando firmemente, e as colocando cuidadosamente no seu colo, seus dedões voltados para o teto. Pouco depois, as separou e uma delas foi em direção à sua boca, onde ele começou a roer suas unhas. Então, como se percebesse a extensão de seu hábito, removeu seus dedos de sua boca e entrelaçou outra vez suas mãos no seu colo. Ao invés disso, passou a brincar com seus dedos. Meus olhos se desviaram de suas mãos, que me distraiam, para seu rosto. Deus, ele era jovem. Muito jovem pra estar num lugar assim. Ele devia estar bem fodido. Seu rosto era pálido como se estivesse sob a luz do luar. Virei a cabeça para analisar seus olhos. Sua fronte até podia se parecer com a luz do luar, mas definitivamente não haviam estrelas em seus olhos. Havia um tom de avelã, eu diria. Não conseguia ver, mas não precisava. _Eu simplesmente sabia_. Além disso, ele tinha toda aquela coisa de "pobre bebezinho" em seu rosto, mas, ao menos, não estava explorando isso. Nos meus primeiros dias, eu teria morrido pra conseguir ter essa carinha de "pobre bebê vítima". 

Uma risada estridente ecoou pela sala e ele deu um pulo. Assustado, olhou cuidadosamente para cima apenas para ver que todo mundo estava vidrado na estúpida televisão. Ele rapidamente deu uma olhada em volta, concluindo que todos estavam assistindo TV. Eu não. Eu ainda estava o assistindo. Foquei em seus lábios nesse momento. Imediatamente, pude perceber que eles já haviam tocado os de outra pessoa e fiquei desapontado. Porém, não havia amor em seu rosto. Não haviam pistas de quem o havia beijado nem em seus olhos, nem em sua boca, nem em sua alma. Ele havia escondido essa memória dentro de si e isso, particularmente, me irritava bastante. Quando pessoas escondem coisas, então têm que realmente procurar para reencontrá-las. Já caso tenham as perdido, extraviado ou colocado em outro lugar, ainda podem acabar tropeçando nelas. 

Como seu primeiro beijo. Se tiver sido uma boa memória, você não tentará escondê-la – apenas a colocará em um local diferente. Se você ocultá-la, nunca mais vai esbarrar nela. Porém, se você se esquecer um pouco ou deixar ela se extraviar, você nunca saberá quando ela pode voltar. Nunca saberá quando ela irá aparecer no seu subconsciente e te fazer uma ótima surpresa. Todavia, se tiver sido um beijo ruim, você tenta esquecer essa lembrança ou perdê-la para nunca mais tropeçar nela. É um bocado triste, na verdade, quando as pessoas se esquecem de perder a memória e são assombradas por elas pelo resto de suas vidas. Mas o cérebro não é como um sistema de arquivamento ou um grande túnel com duas saídas dizendo "guardar" e "se livrar". Você não pode arquivar fisicamente suas lembranças, não pode decidir de verdade quais você perderá pra sempre e quais simplesmente serão colocadas no lugar errado. E eu sou o único que sabe disso, então, naturalmente, sou o único que sabe como fazer isso.

Quando estou muito entediado e o Jasper não está aqui, eu ordeno e arquivo as memorias da semana, mas em grande parte do tempo eu só as deixo ir. Não é grande coisa desde que você tenha desvendado o segredo pra isso. E eu aposto que se mais alguém tivesse conseguido fazer isso, teria sido bem inovador. Imagine ser capaz de perder as memórias de um acontecimento trágico da infância ou esquecer todas as mortes que você já presenciou. Pense no que um médico ou alguém que trabalha numa ambulância não daria pra ser capaz de esquecer coisas assim.

Então, é assim que todas as memórias funcionam. Não me pergunte como eu sei -- _eu simplesmente sei_. E agora você também sabe, por isso se eu ouvir falar de algum estudo inovador sobre memórias, saberei quem foi. Até vou entender se não me der os créditos. Afinal, sou só um adolescente e isso não me dá muita credibilidade, né? 

Voltando para o garoto novo. Eu o peguei encarando a TV agora, ao invés de seu próprio colo. Odeio essa TV! Será que ninguém percebe o quão facilmente essa caixa mata as suas células cerebrais? Irritado, cerrei meus dentes tão forte que Ben se virou.

"Isso aí não foi muito legal, foi?" Ele disse, do seu jeito irritantemente calmo e metódico.

Eu propositadamente rolei meu olhos e parei de ranger os dentes. Não queria estar ali. Odeio a hora de ver TV. Eles acham que estamos todos tão interessados em quem vai ser escolhido pra deixar o American Idol. Quem se importa com isso? A maioria dessas pessoas nem ao menos sabe cantar. Apostei meu dinheiro numa garota e nem assisto esse programa. Mas ela ia ganhar, eu já sabia disso.

Me afundei na minha poltrona de modo que minhas costas ficassem encostadas contra um dos braços acolchoados e minhas pernas apoiadas sobre o outro. Outra onda de risadas ecoou na sala e eu lancei um olhar para a televisão, me perguntando o que podia ser tão engraçado sobre American Idol. Só que não era mais isso que tava passando, era alguma sitcom idiota. Puta merda! Rápido, preciso de algo pra arrancar meus olhos e me deixar surdo antes que muita dessa estupidez escoe pra dentro da minha cabeça! Alguém deve ter mudado o canal porque agora que estou pensando sobre isso, não me lembro de ouvir os sons do American Idol durante esse tempo. Devo estar tendo lapsos. Como deixei uma observação tão pequena passar despercebida por mim? Ah sim, foi a chegada desse garoto novo. Esse garoto com os negros cabelos bagunçados, mas já arrumados em outros tempos. Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro do gel que ele costumava usar. Tá, era óbvio que ele já tinha lavado o cabelo desde que tinha chegado ali, mas, como eu disse, eu sei coisas. E eu sei que ele costumava usar gel. 

Então houve um click baixinho, mas para mim pareceu muito alto por que esperei ouvir isso o dia todo. A TV estava desligada! Aleluia!

"Hora do almoço!", disse Magda com uma voz excessivamente alegre, sorrindo para todos nós.

Resmunguei e propositadamente demorei pra desencaixar minhas pernas do braço do assento. Eu desesperadamente esperava que Ben não decidisse me esperar. Contudo, ele não esperava por mim, mas pelo garoto novo com os cabelos escuros que estava sentado ali, tentando ser o mais imperceptível possível em sua poltrona. Ben ofereceu uma mão a ele para puxá-lo dali. O menino aprendeu da pior maneira quão difícil era extrair-se das almofadas daquela cadeira em particular. Ela te engole, chupa sua bunda pra dentro. Eu ri disfarçadamente quando ele segurou nos braços do assento e tentou se empurrar pra fora dali.

"Aqui, me deixe te ajudar. Posso tocar seu braço?", Ben perguntou cuidadosamente, sua mão ainda esticada e bem próxima à do garoto.

O bebê vítima sacudiu sua cabeça violentamente e encolheu suas mãos, horrorizado, aninhando-as perto de seu corpo e encarando o outro como se ele o estivesse ameaçando. Ben ergueu suas mãos apressadamente, indicando que não o contestaria.

Ergui uma sobrancelha pra mim mesmo e passei por Ben no meu caminho até a porta. Parei, minhas costas na direção dos dois e sacudi lentamente minha cabeça. Então me virei para olhá-los, sorrindo levemente.

"Do que você tá rindo, Gerard?", Ben soltou, olhando para o garoto com uma expressão de derrota.

Ergui um dedo para indicar que esperasse e comecei a lentamente desfazer o nó da gravata que estava ao redor do meu pescoço. Lentamente, sistematicamente e cuidadosamente eu o desfiz, preferindo reverter cada passo do nó do que afrouxá-la. A tirei do meu pescoço e a balancei na frente da poltrona do menino. Ele me olhava com tamanho escrutínio que quase me senti ofendido. Se eu estivesse fazendo chacota, ele saberia, e não teria que recorrer à tentativa de me decifrar. Finalmente o garoto decidiu que eu tinha boas intenções, ou qualquer coisa assim, e segurou no laço da gravata que eu tinha estendido a ele. Em um único movimento repentino, o puxei para que ficasse de pé. Ele cambaleou um pouco, mas não me movi pra tentar firmá-lo. Ele não queria que ninguém o tocasse, eu tinha que respeitar isso. Se ele caísse e rachasse seu crânio, não o tocaria. Se não era a vontade dele que ele fosse tocado, então eu não faria isso. Não era tão difícil assim de entender.

Assim que conseguiu sair da poltrona, instantaneamente começou a ficar vermelho brilhante. Eu larguei a gravata e ela caiu, solta em suas mãos. Ele a embrulhou e esticou em minha direção. Sacudi a cabeça e segui meu caminho para o almoço. Eu estava com fome, afinal.


	2. Olhe diretamente para mim e veja a si mesmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui a história começa a ficar um pouquinho mais interessante. Espero que gostem <3

"Ah, bom dia, Gerard!"

Por dentro me revirei, mas por fora mostrei à moça da cantina meu sorriso mais amável enquanto pegava minha bandeja. Ignorei suas tentativas persistentes de me fazer conversar com ela e fiz meu caminho até _minha mesa._ Sim, era a minha mesa. E ninguém senta na minha mesa sem a minha permissão. _Ninguém._

Olhei para baixo na direção do meu miojo de frango. Que sorte que dessa vez não era sopa de letrinhas. Caso contrário, eu podia garantir que Ray iria anunciar que conseguia ver uma mensagem nela. Talvez seja por isso que pararam de servir comidas com letras. Eu fiz meu habitual silêncio pela retirada da sopa de letrinhas do menu antes de cuidadosamente desempacotar minha colher de plástico. Segurei-a firmemente já que definitivamente não queria derrubá-la. Por que aí eu teria que pegar _outra colher_ . E eu particularmente não queria fazer isso. 

"Ei! Ben, Magda, Suzie! Rápido, venham ver isso!", a voz de Ray soou pela cantina. Eu bufei enquanto Ray se afastava cuidadosamente de seu macarrão. "Olha, é uma mensagem!" 

Eu sabia que podia contar com Ray pra achar mensagens em qualquer coisa. Só esperava que não tirassem macarrão definitivamente do menu. Eu até que gostava de macarrão.

Assim que terminei, encarei a tigela, olhando o restinho de pequenos corós brancos, me perguntando pra onde iriam e em qual oceano acabariam. Tirei meu caderno de rascunhos de dentro do bolso da minha jaqueta e o abri em cima da mesa. Peguei meu lápis e encostei-o na minha língua antes de pressioná-lo na página. Não havia nenhuma razão artística em particular por trás disso. Só um hábito, na verdade. Comecei a rascunhar o garoto novo de cabelos escuros. Ele era muito desenhável. Ele tinha as feições perfeitamente moldadas e a beleza não-capturada de um modelo, do _meu_ próximo modelo. Não desenhei seu corpo. Eu queria que os contornos ficassem corretos. Tinham que ser exatos. Fazê-los errado ia ser desastroso. Mas ele estava empacotado, assim como todos nós, com jaquetas, cachecóis e calças compridas. Eu não estava com frio, só usava a jaqueta por que me obrigavam. Preferia minha camisa preta social de abotoar com uma gravata. Mas isso era só nas terças e quintas. Veja, só em dias começados com T eu poderia usar gravata*. Nos outros dias, eu ficava com os moletons. Eles são muito bons com roupas nesse lugar. Você pode usar o que quiser, com algumas condições. Quero dizer, eles não permitiriam que um maníaco depressivo usasse gravata e nem o deixariam sozinho no banheiro com ela, né? Mas eles confiam em mim. Sabem que não vou me matar em nenhum um desses próximos dias. Eu ainda não descobri o significado da vida e eles sabem disso. 

"Ahn, oi" 

Minha cabeça pareceu se mover muito mecanicamente. Na verdade, era até meio engraçado isso. Olhei para cima, na direção do menino de cabelos negros. Aquele com o olhar triste e os lábios tragicamente beijados. Grunhi e olhei para baixo novamente. Parei de riscar com meu lápis um segundo e ouvi a pesada e assustada respiração do garoto, o que me fez sentir um pouquinho de simpatia. Me perguntei qual cuidador teria o mandado conversar comigo. Provavelmente Ben. Olhei para Ben e ele estava me olhando também. Yep, foi ele que encorajou o menino a fazer isso. A única questão era: por que? Claro, quer dizer, se ele queria falar comigo, okay. Não ia responder, mas também não ia chutar ele no saco e rir enquanto ele rolava de dor no chão. 

"Posso me sentar? Por favor?" 

Eu acenei com a cabeça e ele se sentou na beirada do assento oposto a mim. Ele simplesmente ficou encarando o chão. Então se levantou bruscamente e correu pra longe. Confuso, retornei ao meu desenho. Pouco depois, voltou e se sentou novamente. Ficou, dessa vez, e me assistiu desenhar até que uma das cuidadoras se aproximasse e o dissesse algo. Ela saiu e ele a seguiu. Me perguntei aonde estaria indo. A próxima coisa no estúpido cronograma eram os banhos, e não faltava menos do que uma hora pra isso. Vi Ben se aproximar e quando ele passou, escutei-o murmurar "Obrigada, Gerard, por não ter sido um babaca". 

Não consegui me concentrar todo o resto do tempo. Por que Ben estava agradecido por eu não ter sido babaca com o garoto novo? Por que era tão importante que eu fosse qualquer coisa, menos um babaca com ele? Será que eu ganharia pudim extra depois do jantar? 

Na hora do banho, esperei até que eu fosse o último, como de costume. Obviamente, ali os banheiros não podiam ser fechados, haviam muitos garotos suicidas sob vigilância, então eram só semi fechados. Não ligo pra como queriam chamar isso. Eu tomo banho sozinho, e eles deixam, na maioria das vezes. Cruzei as pernas enquanto permanecia sentado no banco esperando até que a última pessoa acabasse e se recolhesse. 

"Sua vez, Gerard", Ben disse.

Olhei-o com um olhar de confusão. Ele sabia que eu ia por último. Eu sempre ia por último. Último queria dizer que o estúpido do garoto novo devia ir antes de mim, se não eu não seria o último. Dei de ombros, continuando a desafiá-lo. 

"Já foi todo mundo", ele disse. "Só falta você". 

Franzi a testa e fui eu mesmo olhar os banheiros. Certamente, estavam vazios. Então pra onde foi o garoto novo? Eu tenho certeza que não o tinha visto ali. Não pude evitar imaginar se havia alguma razão pra ele tomar banho separado. Estava me lavando, sem colocar muito esforço nisso, quando Ben me interrompeu. Fiquei vermelho brilhante, mas Ben ignorou minha aparente falta de roupas e se apoiou numa das paredes que separa as duchas. 

"Preciso te pedir um favor", Ben disse, num tom _muito sério_. Sabe, isso não é muito normal. Geralmente ele era muito tranquilo e despreocupado, mas agora parecia diferente.

Desliguei o chuveiro, dando a ele toda minha atenção. Qualquer coisa pra facilitar minha vida nesse lugar. Ele me estendeu uma toalha e eu a enrolei ao redor da minha cintura, ainda o olhando e esperando.

"Sabe o garoto novo? O Frank?" 

Ahhh, o nome dele era Frank. Interessante. Acenei positivamente. 

"Todos nós achamos que ele ficaria petrificado de medo quando te visse". Ben riu da minha expressão de ofendido. "Mas ele não tem tanto medo assim, e isso nos deixou muito surpresos, ainda mais considerando a razão pela qual ele está aqui. Não, não posso te falar qual é. É pessoal. Mas a gente preferia que ele andasse com você do que com o Ray ou alguém dos outros caras, okay? Ele ainda tem medo de você, mas pelo menos está tentando fazer amigos".

Nessa hora, dei uma passo pra frente e sacudi violentamente a cabeça em protesto. Não queria amigos. Não precisava de amigos. Eu não iria me tornar amigo daquele garoto. Ben pareceu chateado. 

"Você não precisa ser amigo dele, Gerard", ele disse, enraivecido. "Por mais que isso fosse ajudar ele, se você não consegue fazer algo tão simples, então nem se incomode com isso". Envergonhado, olhei para baixo. "Você é mesmo tão frio quanto dizem, né?". Sem esperar uma resposta, ele flexionou seu maxilar e saiu. 

Sim, eu sou mesmo tão frio quanto dizem. Pessoas como eu não podem ter amigos. Pessoas como eu não podem deixar os outros se aproximarem. Pessoas como eu não precisam de amigos. Só tente pensar no que aconteceria se eu tivesse amigos. Será que ele não percebe quão fatal isso seria para mim? Eu o olhei ir embora, me sentindo culpado pra caralho. Enquanto saía do banho, defini como minha missão pessoal descobrir o que trouxe Frank a lugar como esse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No idioma original, terça-feira e quinta-feira são tuesday e thursday, respectivamente, ou seja, começam com T, assim como gravata (tie).


	3. E eu não sei o que fazer, você é lindo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente vocês vão poder saber um pouquinho mais sobre o Frank. Espero que gostem <3

Eu estava esperando um monte de outras coisas que não fossem o que eu encontrei quando invadi a sala de registros. Achei o arquivo dele facilmente e passei os dedos levemente sobre aquilo. Todas as coisas médicas não eram muito de interesse para mim, por que elas não me diziam exatamente o porquê de ele estar aqui. Só me diziam o que tinha de errado com ele. Ele tinha uma fobia social induzida por um trauma e um caso moderado de transtorno obsessivo compulsivo, pra simplificar. Cavei mais fundo nas informações sobre sua vida, determinado a descobrir o que tinha sido o tal trauma. Eu li um relatório da polícia, outro de um terapista e uma avaliação psicológica feita pelo seu psiquiatra. Partindo das palavras de alguns profissionais insensíveis, eu consegui juntar (embora presumindo bastante coisa) os eventos dos últimos trágicos seis meses da sua vida.

Ele tinha se tornado amigo de dois garotos, ou homens, ambos com vinte e poucos anos, sendo que o mais adulto tinha 23 e era 9 anos mais velho do que Frank naquela época. Os dois o deram um sentimento de alívio da sua comum vida de pária social. Eles o colocaram sob suas asas e o apresentaram um mundo tempestuoso cheio de drogas e violência. O sexo, no entanto, veio depois quando ambos o estupraram dentro do carro do mais velho. Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, o mandaram para casa, prometendo que o veriam na manhã seguinte. No outro dia, quando se encontraram de novo, fizeram a mesma coisa. Logo, ambos se mandaram, tinham conseguido o que queriam. Frank estava assustado e envergonhado demais pra contar pra alguém por que acreditava que tinha sido sua culpa, como a maioria das vítimas de estupro acredita. Ele achava que não podia dizer pra ninguém já que não acreditariam nele, por que para ele meninos não podiam ser estuprados. Ele guardou tudo para si mesmo e isso apodreceu. Então, se tornou fanático com o fato de era "sujo", desenvolvendo a necessidade de tomar banhos o tempo todo. E foi ficando cada vez pior, até que seus pais começaram a notar. Senti uma onda de ódio dos pais do Frank. Eles deviam ser completamente ignorantes para não notar que seu filho estava tomando banhos demais e que ele tinha medo de interagir com outros seres humanos. Os dois o confrontaram e ele teve um verdadeiro colapso. Eles, não intencionalmente, o fizerem perceber a real magnitude do que havia acontecido.

Ele pensou que era ridiculamente irônico que justo aquilo contra o qual seus pais mais se opunham tivesse ocorrido, então começou a rir. Sua risada logo se tornou insana e histérica. Ele se isolou da sociedade, temendo que todos lá fora quisessem machucá-lo. Já no hospital, sua risada se dissolveu em uma ira incontrolável e, depois, em um choro copioso. Todos temiam que ele tivesse perdido a cabeça e então o colocaram à força na terapia, onde descobriram que haviam abusado sexualmente dele. Quando a terapia se provou inútil, considerando seu estado mental, ele foi aceito em uma instituição mental de segurança mínima. Era ali onde se esperava que ele pudesse realmente começar a melhorar. Após tudo isso, ainda não tinham certeza de quão suicida ele estava e não queriam se arriscar. Com pais tão ricos, achei que ao entregá-lo a um hospital psiquiátrico eles tinham buscado a saída mais fácil e covarde de todas. Eram o tipo de pessoa que achavam que, por viverem em tão alta sociedade, seria socialmente inaceitável ter um filho que havia sido estuprado e que teve um colapso nervoso. Inferno, e eles ainda precisavam aceitar que seu filho tinha feito sexo (mesmo que totalmente contra sua vontade) _com um homem!_

Enquanto empilhava seu arquivo de volta, senti uma sensação nauseante aumentar em meu estômago. O garoto tinha razão - ninguém achava que meninos ou homens podiam realmente ser estuprados. Eu só não entendia por qual motivo ele iria querer conversar comigo. Entedia por que Ben achou que Frank teria medo de mim - eu tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que aqueles dois estupradores. Mas eu não conseguia esquecer o sentimento de que havia algo além disso no motivo dele falar comigo essa manhã. Deixei o escritório e fechei a porta, incapaz de esquecer sensação nauseante no meu estômago. Pobre garoto, agora eu sabia por que ele tinha um olhar tão triste e por que não havia amor em seu rosto. E eu estava certo (aliás, quando não estou?) - seus lábios realmente contavam uma tragédia.

Me senti como se a culpa estivesse me consumindo quando vi Frank na manhã seguinte. Eu tinha dormido mal, o que tinha acontecido com Frank atormentara meus pensamentos. Pensei tanto nisso que quase esqueci das pessoas que estavam tentando me pegar. Parecia que, pela primeira vez, eu tinha outra coisa com a qual me preocupar além dos meus problemas usuais.

Durante o café da manhã, me sentei e brinquei distraidamente com a minha comida. Eu tinha pego cereal de milho e passei o tempo todo cutucando os floquinhos com a minha colher, tentando mantê-los abaixo da superfície. Após a lamentável porção de leite reduzir os flocos de milho a uma mera meleca encharcada e amarela, resolvi pegar meu caderno de rascunhos. Agora eu estava mais determinado do que jamais estive a terminar meu desenho do Frank. Tinha acabado de começar quando Ben chamou meu nome e eu relutantemente dobrei meu caderno, o seguindo para a terapia em grupo semanal que nos _obrigavam_ a frequentar. Nós arrumamos nossas desconfortáveis cadeiras de plástico num círculo e nos sentamos, olhando uns aos outros cuidadosamente. Ben, eu notei, se sentou exatamente ao lado de Frank. Eu acabei numa cadeira diretamente oposta à do garoto. A líder da nossa terapia era uma psiquiatra chamada Dra. Markman. Ela era legal, mas nunca largava de mão de sempre perguntar "Como se sente quanto a isso?".

"Boas vindas", Markman disse de maneira agradável, "ao mais novo membro do nosso grupo, Frank". Houve um burburinho de olás que me lembraram fortemente um encontro dos alcoólicos anônimos. Markman decidiu deixar Frank quieto por um momento e começou por Ray, perguntando a ele como ele achava que tinha se saído nessa última semana.

Não quis escutar o discursinho do Ray. Já tinha ouvido sobre a última mensagem que ele recebeu. Ele estava convencido de que algum ser maior estava mandando-o recados. E ele sempre tomava a liberdade de repetir cada um deles pra mim. Mas com o Ray é assim, você ouviu um, já sabe todos. Era sempre a mesma coisa, na verdade, só que com palavras diferentes. Me sentei silenciosamente, encarando discretamente Frank, que, por sua vez, olhava Ray, com um misto de repugnância e incredulidade em seu rosto. Ele me viu, mas eu mudei a direção do meu olhar antes que ele pudesse confirmar se eu estava mesmo o encarando.

Continuaram a seguir o círculo e quando chegou minha vez, eu balancei a cabeça e fingi estar muito interessados nas minhas unhas. Então, como de costume, fui pulado e fomos forçados a aturar a narração sentimental da Lisa sobre sua semana. Depois que ela acabou, Markman pulou para Frank. Ele levantou o rosto e direcionou a ela um olhar suplicante.

"Como foi sua primeira semana, Frank?", ela perguntou, parecendo atenta demais pro meu gosto. Ele deu de ombros descompromissadamente. "Vamos, Frank", ela incitou

"Foi uma merda!", rosnou, me assustando, "Eu não devia estar aqui".

Markman estava surpresa, mas também ligeiramente satisfeita. Obviamente, ela estava feliz de ter conseguido uma resposta emocional de Frank. "Agora, Frank"

"Todo mundo é tão estranho! Realmente tem algo de errado com eles! Eu não estou doente. Estou bem. Eu quero sair daqui. Você precisa falar pros meus pais que estou bem!"

"Ei!", Ray exclamou, "Você também é muito estranho! Você toma, tipo, três banhos por dia, de várias horas cada. Você não encosta em ninguém e ninguém tem a permissão de te tocar. E você usa maquiagem. Isso por si só já é esquisito!"

"Não posso evitar ter que tomar banho!", Frank explodiu, se levantando. "Você não sabe como é. Você não conseguiria entender nem um pouco se quer!", Frank se sentou de novo pesadamente e escondeu o rosto em suas mãos.

A sensação nauseante no meu estômago aumentou em dez vezes e meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente. Quando olhei Frank, senti um sentimento esmagador inundar meu corpo. Parecia correr nas minhas veias e causar formigamentos na ponta dos meus dedos. O excesso de sangue me fez ficar levemente tonto. Mas por dentro senti uma coisa diferente. A única maneira de descrever é dizer que era como uma estranha onda de algo cascateando dentro do meu corpo. Era um sentimento, uma emoção, mas não acho que já tivesse sentido isso alguma outra vez antes. Era incomum e eu odiava não saber o que estava acontecendo. O fato de que ainda por cima estava acontecendo _no meu próprio corpo_ me deixou consideravelmente mais ansioso.

"Está tudo bem, Frank, podemos conversar sobre isso depois, em particular", Markman disse.

Frank nos surpreendeu ainda mais quando começou a rir. "Você acha que podemos simplesmente conversar sobre isso?", disse, incredulamente. "Não posso simplesmente conversar sobre isso e esperar que melhore". Ele se virou para Ray "Sabe por que cada banho meu dura tanto tempo? Por que me sinto sujo. Eu sou sujo!".

Não gostava de quando Frank falava de si mesmo daquela maneira. Queria bater nele e falar pra ele parar de falar assim, mas eu não podia. Era arriscado demais. Eu simplesmente não podia. A grande onda dentro de mim estava crescendo perigosamente e estava ameaçando se quebrar.

"Não importa o quanto eu me lave, ainda me sinto sujo! Posso me esfregar até ficar em carne viva e deixar a água correr pelo meu corpo por horas, mas nada funciona. Eu sou tão sujo... por dentro e por fora. Não consiga ficar limpo!". Frank estava ficando realmente histérico agora.

Markman estava ponderando sobre a situação. Eu, no entanto, estava estressado e sentia como se estivesse perto de ter um ataque do coração. Esse estranho sentimento engolindo meu corpo era tão forasteiro e estava mandando pensamentos desconhecidos pra minha cabeça, que, por sua vez, estavam indo direto para minha língua. Tive que cobrir minha boca. Não por estar chocado, mas por que tinha medo de algo escapasse.

"Shhh, Frank, tá tudo bem. Não precisamos falar sobre isso aqui. Se acalme, tá tudo bem". Markman estava tentando reconseguir o controle da situação.

"Tão sujo! E tão feio! Eu sou feio. O que eu estava pensando? Quem iria querer andar com um perdedor como eu?"

Markman inclinou-se em sua cadeira, intensamente interessada. "Se sente traído, Frank?"

Todos os outros no grupo estavam aturdidos. Não sabiam por que Frank se sentia sujo. Mas eu sabia, e, pela primeira vez, desejei ser tão ignorante quanto eles. Eu não queria saber. Desesperadamente desejei estar tão alheio quanto eles.

"Sim, eu me sinto traído, porra!", Frank vociferou. "Eu já era feio pra caralho antes e agora sou ainda pior! Ninguém nunca vai conseguir me amar. Você não entende? Eu só quero ficar limpo!"

Minha respiração estava prejudicada agora. Frank estava ajoelhado no chão, chorando baixinho. Ben estava perplexo, e, pela primeira vez, Markmam também estava. A grande onda dentro de mim tinha adquirido proporções perigosas. Descruzei minhas pernas e me inclinei pra frente na minha cadeira, o suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas. Eu sabia que não devia fazer isso. Não podia fazer, mas meu coração gritava para que eu o fizesse, e gritava mais alto que os protestos em minha cabeça. A sala estava em silêncio, exceto pelo choro baixo de Frank. As palmas das minhas mãos estavam suando e aquele lugar estava se tornando insuportavelmente quente. Minha garganta estava se fechando. Me senti como se estivesse trancado em um cômodo muito pequeno com mil bolas saltitantes que estavam tornando a sala um local de atividade frenética. Só que o pequeno cômodo era minha cabeça e as bolas eram palavras, pensamentos e avisos. Metade das bolas estavam dizendo - não, gritando - para que eu calasse a porra da boca e relaxasse. Elas falavam que não valia a pena. Ser descoberto seria um destino muito pior do que lidar com os pensamentos negativos sobre um garoto que eu mal conhecia. Mas a outra metade estava implorando pra que abrisse minha boca e dissesse. Me inclinei para frente percebendo que o que eu estava prestes a fazer podia potencialmente me arruinar. E isso me assustava pra caralho.

"Não acho que seja feio. Acho que você é lindo."

Dentro de mim, a onde se quebrou. As palavras soaram melhor na minha cabeça do que quando as disse em voz alta. E eu estava me arrependendo seriamente. Não do que havia falado, eu acreditava completamente no que disse. Só que estava percebendo que talvez tivesse sido um erro falar, afinal. Houve um estrondo e uma arfada coletiva ecoou na sala. Então o silêncio se intensificou sinistramente. Olhei para Ben. Ele estava no chão. Tinha caído de sua cadeira devido ao choque. Era isso que havia causado o estrondo. E, sim, foi de maneira literal. Ben literalmente caiu de sua cadeira e estava, naquele momento, sentado no chão olhando para mim com um olhar de completo e absoluto choque estampado em seu rosto. Markman estava um pouco mais digna, mas era perceptível que ela estava perto de cair também.

"Gerard?", ela disse em um tom abafado.

Estava vagamente ciente de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Meu olhos e ouvidos estavam focados em Frank. Ele me olhava também, mas não em choque ou como se tivesse brotado uma cabeça de dinossauro no meu ombro. Ele me olhava com seus olhos tristes que, eu notei, brilharam um pouquinho.

E, de repente, não estava mais arrependido das minhas palavras.

"Gerard?", ela não conseguia esconder o espanto em sua voz.

Me virei para Markman. Ela provavelmente tinha tantas perguntas que morreria para poder me fazer. Essas palavras, as que eu tinha dirigido a Frank, tinham sido, afinal, as primeiras que eu havia falado na terapia. Foi a primeira vez que falei qualquer coisa em mais de dois anos. Tinha quebrado meu silêncio por Frank. Só por que já sabia que ele era bonito. E sabia que era minha responsabilidade, mesmo que sob perigo de ser descoberto, garantir que, de todas as pessoas, Frank seria o principal a saber e entender isso.


	4. Ele derramou seu coração através de seus olhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, leiam as notas no final. Cada "*" após uma frase ou uma palavra significa que tem explicações sobre isso no fim do capítulo. Obrigada <3

Você já se agachou na frente de um aquário e ficou cara a cara com um peixinho dourado? Ele simplesmente te encara de volta e abre e fecha a boca. fazendo um barulho tipo "glup". Bom, obviamente não dá pra ouvir o "glup", mas eu sei que é esse o barulho que ele tá tentando fazer. Se você pudesse ouvir embaixo d'água, seria esse som que ouviria. Mas, indo direto ao ponto, essa é a única maneira de descrever a forma como todos estavam olhando para mim, em especial Markman. Era ela que estava abrindo e fechando a boca em choque. Estava quase esperando ouvir o "glup" e fiquei levemente desapontado quando isso não aconteceu.  


Me virei para olhar o relógio e fiquei satisfeito ao notar que faltavam precisamente quatro minutos para as três em ponto. Às três essa estúpida sessão de terapia em grupo acabava e começava o intervalo. Encostei de volta as costas na minha cadeira e cruzei os braços, encarando avidamente o relógio. Só por que eu podia mesmo, comecei a contar os segundos. Me irritava o fato do relógio estar defeituoso. Para cada minuto, ele só contava 59 segundos. Era um segundo inteiro descartado. Jesus, isso significa que a cada hora, o relógio perde um montante de sessenta segundos. E ele está aqui a anos. Cristo, não consigo nem imaginar quanto tempo ele perdeu durante todos esses meses.  


Se a cada minuto ele perdia um segundo, isso, portanto, significa que cada hora eram sessenta segundos, ou um minuto. Todo dia eram um total de 24 minutos, e acada semana perdia 168 minutos. Merda, isso quer dizer que, em um ano (eu rapidamente calculei na minha cabeça), eram 8736 minutos descartados. Ou seja, nos dois anos, seis meses, doze dias, onze horas e trinta e quatro minutos que estivera sendo forçado a habitar essa merda de lugar, eu perdi mais de --  


"Gerard!", pulei violentamente, minha linha de pensamento rudemente interrompida.  


Carrancudo, virei meu pescoço e olhei para Markman, exasperado. Ainda bem que ela já tinha se recomposto e não estava mais me encarando como um peixinho dourado estupefato. Outra coisa boa, agora ela parecia até meio tola. Ergui uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Ela me analisou por um segundo e então olhou para Frank. Rolei meus olhos e suspirei, irritado. Escorreguei na minha cadeira, cruzando os braços com firmeza contra meu peito, esperando que ela voltasse novamente sua atenção para mim.  


Olhei pro relógio de novo. Eram exatamente três horas. Excelente. Hora da minha deixa. Me levantei e saí da sala. Tava tão feliz de ter dado o fora de lá. Agora eu sabia como um animal no zoológico ou num aquário se sentia. Os olhos fixos, que nem ao menos piscam, ficavam um bocado desconcertantes depois de um tempo.  


Eu tinha andado menos de dez metros de distância da porta quando:  


CRASH!!  


Dei um pulo com o susto e girei para a direção de onde o barulho tinha vindo. Levou um segundo para que eu percebesse que estava encarando a ala oeste. Essa ala era o local mais antigo e frágil daqui, quando comparada ao resto da instituição. Ela o lugar perfeito para que _Eles_ invadissem. Eu havia sido descoberto. Sabia que não devia ter abrido minha boca. _Eles_ localizaram minha voz e agora tinham vindo me pegar. E não falhariam nisso. Dei um assustado meio passo para trás. Sentia o medo subir pela minha garganta. Arfei por ar, minhas vias respiratórias se fechando devido ao terror. Tive que me forçar a continuar andando para trás. Tentei me virar e correr, mas meu corpo estava dolorosamente enrijecido.  


Todo mundo saiu correndo de diferentes salas e pararam ao meu redor, encarando a direção da ala oeste. No entanto, eles não sabiam o que estavam tentando ver como eu sabia.  


Ben franziu a testa, incapaz de descobrir o que podia ter causado o barulho. Ele começou a andar pelo corredor que eventualmente levaria à ala oeste. Zach se juntou a ele e ambos andaram a passos largos, desaparecendo assim que viraram a esquina. Tentei alertá-los, mas passei desapercebido.  


Comecei a pensar nas agulhas. Centenas delas. Imaginei as suas pontas de metal sendo pressionadas na minha pele e depositando todos os tipos de drogas na minha corrente sanguínea e nos meus músculos. E então pensei nos incontáveis exames de sangue, experimentos e análises. Sofrerei extraordinariamente enquanto lutam para me manter vivo com todas as máquinas e bombas atentas. As braçadeiras de metal vão me manter parado enquanto infligem uma dor inimaginável no meu corpo já machucado e quebrado. _Eles_ vão tentar me fazer contar. Vão tentar muito. Vão tentar me fazer dizer a _Eles_ todos os meus segredos. Mas eu nunca vou deixá-los saber. Então vão forçar sua entrada com serras e facas. As terrivelmente afiadas pontas de seus bisturis vão cortar minha cabeça e Eles obterão os segredos do meu cérebro. E aí, o mundo vai acabar.  


Ben e Zach voltaram. Ambos se arrastaram novamente até o grupo, estranhamente molhados. Olhei-os de cima a baixo, assustado.  


“O maldito teto desabou”, Zach murmurou enquanto sacudia suas botas ensopadas. “Esse diabo de chuva fez os pilares ruírem.”  


Chuva? Chuva? CHUVA! Não Eles! Só chuva! Espera, não notei que estava chovendo. Esperava com todo o meu coração que Zach estivesse certo. Bom, não, ele deve estar, por que eu já saberia se Eles estivessem aqui agora. Eu provavelmente não estaria parado boquiaberto olhando para Ben e Zach se estivessem em algum lugar nessa instituição. Suspirei enormemente em alívio. Nunca realmente pensei sobre o que faria se viessem me buscar algum dia. Mas agora que pareceu existir uma possibilidade muito real disso acontecer, me deu branco. Não acho que já tenha me dado branco em algum outro momento da minha vida inteira. Mas é isso que o medo faz com você. Não consegui me mover e não consegui pensar. Teria estado totalmente vulnerável se fossem mesmo _Eles*_. Eu nunca deixo de estar no controle. Eu nunca deixo de notar que está chovendo. Tá vendo o que esse maldito garoto está fazendo comigo?  


Uma vez que a notícia do teto desabado se espalhou pelo grupo, todo mundo se dispersou. Não era mais tão interessante assim. Eu não fui embora. Fiquei ali onde estava, olhando para nada em particular. Corri minha mão pelos meus cabelo, checando novamente se meu cérebro ainda estava lá. Muitos guardas se juntaram ao pequeno amontoado. Não os via dentro dos prédios a meses. Eles geralmente só patrulhavam o lado de fora para ter certeza de que ninguém havia escapado ou fugido. Ben, Zach, os guardas e algumas outras pessoas que eu nunca havia visto antes se agruparam. Franzi o cenho, obviamente excluído daquele encontrinho. Dei meio passo para trás e me virei para dar de cara com Frank.  


Inicialmente, pensei que ele estava olhando para mim, mas era apenas minha vaidade falando. Na verdade, ele estava encarando o corredor com uma expressão de impotência. Levou um segundo para que eu percebesse que evidentemente o quarto de Frank ficava na ala oeste. O dormitório dele era literalmente a dois passos do banheiro. Sei por que vi o número nos seus arquivos e eu conheço esse lugar até do avesso. Ele olhou o corredor por mais um longo minuto antes de ir embora, parecendo estranhamente mórbido. Esse garoto me deixava realmente confuso.  


Andei até minha mesa e me sentei, refletindo bastante sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dez minutos.  


“Gerard, Gerard! Ei!”. Eu mal havia ficado um minuto sozinho quando Ray veio até mim e se afundou no meu assento. Me encolhi. Ele conseguia ser muito, muito irritante. Mantive a cabeça baixa, nitidamente o ignorando. “Não sabia que você conseguia falar”, ele disse, espantado.  


Acho que até um feto de um dia de idade sem cérebro ou capacidade mental conseguiria deduzir que eu estava puto e queria ficar sozinho. Esse feto acéfalo até conseguiria sacar que eu estava o ignorando propositadamente. Mas, sabe, ás vezes a capacidade mental do Ray é menor até do que a de um feto acéfalo de um dia de existência.  


“Eu não estava mesmo esperando que você falasse, sabe? Fiquei realmente chocado. Ouvi aquela voz que eu nunca havia escutado antes e demorou um tempão pra eu perceber que tinha sido você. Por que, Gerard? Por que você disse aquilo pro Frank? Você tava falando sério? Você gosta dele? Você tipo _gosta_ dele? Mais do que como amigo?”  


Senti a fúria crescendo dentro de mim. Arranquei meu caderno de desenho e procurei selvagemente por uma página em branco. Pressionei meu lápis na folha tão fortemente que sua ponta afiada estalou. Escrevi em letras maiúsculas e irritadas: CAIA FORA! Até sublinhei-as duas vezes para que a ideia ficasse bem clara.  


Acho que foi a sublinhada dupla que fez Ray entender. Ainda bem que resolvi fazer isso, por que, se não Ray poderia pensar que estávamos brincando de pique pega, aquele idiota**. Não olhei-o se quer uma vez. Sou bom em ignorar pessoas. Sou muito bom em ignorar pessoas. Eu poderia mesmo ganhar o prêmio nacional de 'ignoração' suprema, se tal coisa existisse.  


“Gerard? Podemos ter uma conversa a sós, por favor?”. Ignorar Markman era bem mais difícil do que ignorar Ray. Eu tentei. Tentei mesmo. Mas ela era muito mais persistente que Ray. Empurrei delicadamente o recado que eu tinha mostrado a Ray, indicando o que queria. Agora eu queria não ter sublinhado duas vezes. Agora o sublinhado duplo me fazia parecer um bundão arrogante e rude.  


Espera! Eu era mesmo um bundão arrogante e rude, não era?  


Markman se inclinou para mais perto de mim, assim ninguém, exceto eu, poderia ouvir o que ela estava dizendo. “Vá ao meu escritório agora”. Seu tom significava que ela estava falando sério pra caramba. Voltei-me para cima e encarei-a, olho no olho, desafiando-a repetir sua ordem. Eu não iria. Não iria mesmo.  


“Vá ou você já sabe. Não pense que eu não faria”, ela ameaçou e eu acreditei nela.  


Sei que disse que não iria, mas ela estava me chantageando. Chantageando, porra. Essa vadia corrupta. Bati meus punhos na mesa, derrotado. Direcionei a ela meu olhar de máxima repugnância e me afastei da mesa indo em direção ao seu escritório.  


Não estava realmente bravo com ela. E ela também não estava realmente brava comigo. Nós temos um tipo de relacionamento de amor e ódio. Sei que ela me ama. Porém não é aquele tipo de amor de verdade. É mais tipo, eu a “intrigo”, como ela disse uma vez. Não ligo muito pra ela. E é claro que ela não acredita em mim. Ela acha que _Eles_ são uma invenção da minha imaginação. Mas ela está errada. _Eles_ são reais, ela admitindo isso ou não.  


Esmurrei a porta para que ela abrisse, esperando irritar a Markman, mas ao invés disso assustando pra caralho o Frank. Ele pulou de pé quando me viu e deu um passo hesitante para trás. Franzi o cenho e me virei para Markmam que já tinha me alcançado. Ergui uma sobrancelha, questionando a presença de Frank. Ela me direcionou um olhar aborrecido e rapidamente adentrou a sala. Juro que ela guarda esse olhar especialmente pra mim, Se olhares tivessem nome esse certamente seria apelidado de olhar do Gerard , considerando que ela parece usá-lo só comigo. Sim, de fato, eu mesmo irei nomeá-lo. Devo chamá-lo de 'olhada raivosa do Gerard'.  


“Não vai embora, Frank. Eu quero que os dois fiquem”, Markman disse, persuadindo Frank a se sentar de volta. Ela conseguiu colocá-lo de novo em sua cadeira e então direcionou sua atenção de volta pra mim.  


Ooh, outro 'olhar do Gerard'. Vou contar eles. Um.  


“Sente-se”, ela disse.  


Dois.  


Me perguntei o que aconteceria se eu decidisse sair correndo. Seria engraçado pra caralho se ela resolvesse correr atrás de mim. Com esses sapatos, eu já estaria na metade do caminho até Timbuktu antes dela conseguir dar se quer dois passos. Ah, tô falando da Timbuktu australiana, aliás. Só caso você esteja querendo saber.  


Oh, outro olhar. Três.  


Ela andou lentamente até a sofisticada cadeira de couro e desajeitadamente se sentou. Essas cadeiras caras eram a única razão de eu gostar de vir até esse escritório. Comparadas com a dura, plástica, modelada, desconfortável e aparafusada mobília do resto desse lugar, era o paraíso. Me acomodei, enfiando uma das minhas pernas embaixo do meu traseiro. Markman fez um barulho de desaprovação que reverberou de sua garganta, mas não fez nenhum comentário de verdade sobre meus pés em cima dos seus móveis.  


Quatro.  


Ela limpou a garganta.  


Cinco.  


“Eu trouxe vocês dois aqui por causa do que ocorreu durante a terapia em grupo. Vocês se lembram?” Markman perguntou.  


Eu precipitadamente tateei a parte interna do bolço da minha jaqueta procurando pelo meu caderno e meu lápis. Folhei até uma página em branco. Cara, eu estava passando por essas folhas em branco muitas vezes ultimamente. Acho que vou precisar de um caderno novo logo.  


“Não”, escrevi rapidamente. “Nessa meia hora desde a terapia em grupo minha memória estranhamente foi apagada. Acho que eu devia ir embora. Obviamente não sou muito útil nessa conversa”, Deslizei isso pela mesa. Eu podia ver Frank lendo também. Markman leu e crispou seus lábios.  


Seis.  


Duas coisas aconteceram logo depois e eu não esperava nenhuma delas. Eu achei que Markman explodiria. Muitas vezes ela explode comigo. Eu havia recebido mais palestras e sermões do que qualquer um dos outros pacientes juntos. Mas ela não fez isso. Ela só me deu uma olhada e se virou pro outro lado. Tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Era quase como desapontamento. A outra coisa que eu não esperava era que Frank riria. Não era uma risada propriamente dita, nem mesmo um riso abafado. Era mais tipo um “humph”. Sabe aquele som que você faz quando algo é divertido, mas não vale uma risadinha? Olhei de lado para ele, incrédulo. Ele tinha uma pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ele riu de algo que eu disse? Ele é mesmo capaz de sorrir? Acho que sim, né?  


E devo dizer, ele realmente fica bem quando sorri. Mesmo que fosse só uma pequena curvinha em seus lábios. O rosto dele parece se iluminar. Sabe, ganha vida. Não sei direito, mas quando ele sorri meu coração de repente começa a bater um pouco mais rápido e aquela estranha onda começa a se formar dentro de mim outra vez.  


Comecei a me levantar, seguindo a minha argumentação sobre minha presença desnecessária nessa sala.  


Sete.  


Voltei a me sentar. Dessa vez seu olhar foi bastante severo. Acho que ela estava ficando um bocado brava agora.  


Sua atenção foi desviada de mim quando seu celular Blackberry notificou. Ela pareceu um pouco envergonhada e se desculpou, mas ainda olhou a mensagem de qualquer maneira.  


Grunhiu e digitou uma reposta.  


“Metade dos quartos na ala oeste estão completamente danificados”, ela disse a nós dois. “Incluindo o seu, Frank”.  


Frank não realmente reagiu. Na verdade, ele parecia um pouco nauseado.  


“Tudo bem”, ele respirou.  


“Nós não temos nenhum quarto disponível”, continuou, arrependida. “Talvez tenhamos que transferir você.”  


Frank se sentou para frente, assustado. Eu me inclinei para frente também. Não queria que Frank fosse embora. Não sei porque, eu só queria que ele ficasse por perto. Se ele fosse transferido, provavelmente eu nunca mais o veria. Isso me deixou um bocado angustiado.  


Embora me matasse ter que admitir e fosse extraordinariamente difícil colocar isso no papel, eu escrevi em pequenas e precisas letras:  


“Ele não pode ir embora. Ele pode ficar no meu quarto”;  


Deslizei isso pela mesa até Markman, com cuidado dessa vez para não deixar que Frank visse. Inicialmente pensei que ela estava desapontada por eu não falar.  


O olhar em seu rosto não tinha preço. Eu a olhei enquanto ela lia o que eu havia escrito. Ela parecia absolutamente nocauteada. Até começou com aquela coisa do peixinho de novo.  


“Gerard, v-v-você não precisa fazer isso. Sabe de uma coisa? Ninguém tá te pedindo nada.”  


Eu assenti. Sim, eu sabia. Ela deslizou o papel de volta e eu escrevi: “Eu quero isso”.  


Markman me analisou por bastante tempo. Eu acho que Frank sacou o que tava acontecendo por que ele estava revezando o olhar entre mim e ela, procurando maior esclarecimento  


Ela se virou para ele. “Gerard se ofereceu pra dividir o quarto com você enquanto consertamos seu velho quarto, Frank”.  


Ele mordeu seu lábio e olhou pasmo para mim com aquelas lindas orbes cor de avelã.  


“Sério?”, sussurrou.  


Eu acenei. “Sim”, murmurei.  


“Okay”. Tive que me esforçar pra ouviu sua resposta tão baixinha.  


O Blackberry de Markaman notificou de novo e ela rapidamente digitou ou escreveu – tanto faz – uma mensagem pro receptor desconhecido. Bem conhecido para ela, desconhecido para mim. Ela se levantou e gesticulou para que Frank fizesse o mesmo. Quando me movi para imitá-los ela balançou a cabeça.  


Oito.  


“Espera”, foi tudo que ela disse antes que ela e Frank deixassem a sala.  


Mostrei minha língua pra ela quando ela se virou e ganhei um risinho abafado de Frank. De novo, foi a segunda vez em dez minutos que consegui despertar uma faísca de felicidade em Frank e em seu coração, seu corpo e sua mente danificados.  


Comecei a bisbilhotar a escrivaninha de Markman, procurando por algo, qualquer coisa interessante, mas não tinha nada. Na sua mesa haviam muitos papeis, mas nenhum tinha nenhuma relevância pra mim. Também tinha foto de uma garotinha, mas eu não sabia quem ela era. Me perguntei se era a filha dela. Mas eu sabia que não eram biologicamente relacionas – elas não se pareciam em nada.  


“Você não tem nem um pingo de auto-controle ou senso comum, Gerard?”, Markman questionou repentinamente ao me pegar mexendo em suas coisas.  


Nove.  


Apontei a foto da garotinha.  


“Não é da sua conta”, ela respondeu, deixando o assunto de lado. “Sente-se”.  


Me sentei de novo e inclinei minha cabeça, a olhando com expectativa.  


“Você tá fazendo isso por maldade ou você tem um coração?”, ela disse, vindo direto com a terrível pergunta.  


Simulei estar ferido e fingi que me ofendi. Funguei arrogantemente e cruzei os braços.  


“Tem algo acontecendo entre você e Frank?”, ela perguntou cuidadosamente.  


Balancei a cabeça. Puxei o papel pra mais perto da borda da mesa e peguei meu lápis. Enquanto eu estava escrevendo, Markman perguntou “Por que você falou com Frank?”  


Escrevi: “Não está acontecendo nada. Não estresse seu coraçãozinho fraco. Eu tinha que falar. Ele estava desmoronando.”  


Ela leu e acenou. “Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele?”  


Assenti.  


Escrevi uma palavra em letras maiúsculas gritantemente grandes: “ESTUPRO”.  


Dez.  


Ela fez um barulinho de “tsk”. “Você bisbilhotou, Gerard. Aquilo era privado e confidencial. Você gostaria que Frank lesse seu arquivo?”  


Rá! Mesmo que Frank quisesse ler meu arquivo, não poderia. Não tá junto com os outros. Eu verifiquei. Na verdade, virei aquela sala de cabeça pra baixo procurando. Sei que os arquivos naquele lugar eram só cópias dos originais. Os originais estavam no escritório da Markman. Eu não podia ver os originais. E isso me irritava profundamente. O que tinha de tão chocante ali que os impedia de fazer uma cópia?  


Escrevi: “Meu arquivo não está lá. Eu olhei. Onde está?”  


“Não acho que você queira ler seu arquivo”, Markman disse suavemente.  


Rolei os olhos e coloquei o grafite de volta no papel. Pus em palavras meu grande desejo: “Acho que quero sim!”  


“Você está preocupado com Frank por que ele te lembra alguém?” Markman perguntou de repente. Ela estava parecendo meio cismada a um tempo. “Um outro garoto, mais ou menos a mesma idade?”  


Balancei a cabeça. Não conhecia nenhum outro garoto mais ou menos dessa idade. Tinha estado preso ali pelos últimos dois anos e meio. Só conhecia aquelas pessoas que iam e vinham.  


Markman suspirou profunda e instavelmente. Esfregou seus olhos, borrando um pouco seu rímel. “Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com _Eles_?”  


Fingi pensar um pouco. Toquei meu queixo como se estivesse refletindo profundamente. Me inclinei para frente e escrevi:”Tudo tem a ver com _Eles_ ” .  


Acho que depois que escrevi isso, nos sentamos em silêncio por muito muito tempo. Não só os poucos segundos de sempre, tô falando de minutos. Parecia que Markman estava chegando no fim da sua inteligência. Eu nunca fazia barulho, de qualquer maneira, então basicamente era silêncio da parte dela. Eu sempre estava em silêncio.  


“Gerard, faz muito tempo que você está aqui.”  


Puta merda, hein, Sherlock! Acha que eu não sei que tô aqui a muito tempo, porra? Eu não fiquei só dormindo durante esses últimos 30 meses, sabe?  


“Grande parte dos funcionários confiam em você. Eles confiam mais em você do que em qualquer um dos outros pacientes.”  


Eu sei! Sou, tipo, o rei desse lugar. Tá, não exatamente.  


“Acho que você tá começando a abusar dessa confiança.'  


Ahhhhh, o que? O que te dá essa ideia?  


“Eu acho mesmo que você é confiável, mas em alguns aspectos não é.”  


Tipo quais?  


“Especialmente quando se trata da sua medicação”.  


Eu realmente achava que Markman conseguia ler minha mente. Ela diz algo e eu respondo na minha mente e ela parece saber o que estou pensando. Bizarro.  


“Quero tentar algo novo.”  


Rolei meus olhos. Lá vamos nós.  


“Gostaria de mudar sua medicação. Você entende que está usando uma droga chamada Navane?”  


Concordei acenando com a cabeça.  


“Quero tentar uma medicação diferente. Se chama Clozapine. Acho que vai responder bem a ela. No entanto, ela tem alguns efeitos colaterais. Quero que saiba que a Clozapine levou ao desenvolvimento de agranulocitose em alguns pacientes.”  


A-gran-u-que? Isso não tava fazendo muito sentido, na verdade.  


“Agranulocitose é uma significante supressão na quantidade de glóbulos brancos no seu corpo. Isso pode ser um risco à sua vida. Por causa da baixa quantidade de glóbulos brancos, seu corpo pode ter sua capacidade de combater infecções comprometida. Então uma vez que você tiver começado com essa droga, você deve nos dizer caso comece a perceber os primeiros sinais de infecções, okay?”  


Não, não tava okay. Não queria morrer por causa de uma droga estúpida. Não estou doente. Não ligo para o que você diga. Nenhuma droga pode me concertar. Nada funcionou, por que essa funcionaria? Talvez fosse a hora de você aceitar que não posso ser concertado, simplesmente por que não estou quebrado.  


Cruzei meus braços, sabendo que teria mais coisa. Sempre tinha.  


“Por causa do risco de agranulocitose, você vai ter que ser submetido a testes de sangue semanais para monitorar sua contagem de glóbulos branco”, Markman disse muito, muito rapidamente.  


Aaaah, não, merda! Eu odeio agulhas. Nem fudendo que você vai me espetar com uma agulha toda semana. Não, não não!  


Escrevi um “NÃO!” bem grande no papel e o rasguei. Joguei-o em Markman e enfiei me caderno de caderno de volta no meu bolso. E então saí. Pela primeira vez, ela não tentou me impedir.

***

“Apagar as Luzes!” A voz estridente e digna de uma instituição mesmo ecoou nos corredores e conseguiu passar através do espaço embaixo da porta do meu quarto.  


Juro que nos tratam como crianças de dois anos nesse lugar. Cara, o que eu não daria para que eu mesmo pudesse controlar o maldito interruptor.  
As luzes foram desligadas, deixando o quarto numa profunda escuridão, iluminada apenas por uns poucos raios da luz do luar que serpenteiavam através da janela de vidro reforçado logo acima das nossa cabeças.  


Ouvi Frank se mexer pra ficar numa posição confortável mas, além disso, não ouvi mais nada vindo dele antes de cair no sono. Eu sempre caía no sono direto. Nunca tive ninguém pra conversar. Não que eu falasse, de qualquer maneira.  


Algo me acordou durante a noite. Pensei que era extremamente estranho que eu tivesse acordado por vontade própria no meio da noite. Eu nunca acordava. Eu sempre, sempre dormia a noite inteira. Era o sonho de toda mãe. Nunca tinha que fazer xixi nem nada do tipo. E era por isso que acordei, achei que já era de manhã Mas rapidamente percebi que ainda era de noite por que não tinham as ondulações na parede. Sabe, o sol da manhã de bem cedo passa pela janela, e o vidro reforçado tem um verniz estranho que faz um padrão ondulado na parede em frente a mim. Em alguns meses a luz que entrava era absolutamente brilhante e podia te cegar. Mas em outras épocas do ano, era tediosa e sombria. É por causa das estações do ano, sabe.  


Fiquei deitado na escuridão por um tempo, irritado e sonolento. Então ouvi um barulho. Agucei minha audição. Não conseguia dizer o que era aquele barulho, mas eu queria pra caralho saber. Ouvi de novo. Lentamente me virei, pra longe da parede pra que pudesse ficar olhando na direção de Frank. Ele estava acordado. Não podia vez seu rosto, ele estava virado para a parede. Mas eu sabia que estava acordado. Me perguntei por um momento se ele também tinha ouvido aquele barulho.  


Ouvi outra vez. Dessa vez consegui identificá-lo. À medida que a compreensão me varreu como uma onde, me senti doente de novo.  


Frank estava chorando.  


Não só chorando, aliás. Em prantos. Ele estava tentando o máximo que podia chorar silenciosamente e estava conseguindo, exceto por alguns profundos e trêmulos engasgos e respirações. Agora eu sabia o que estava escutando por que escutei tudo.  


Ouvi as irregulares e erráticas arfadas por ar e os dolorosos barulhos sufocados enquanto ele se esforçava pra manter tudo para si. Ele estava tentando esconder isso de mim. Ele estava envergonhado de chorar na minha frente, mas, pelo que eu estava vendo, ele não conseguiria segurar mais por muito tempo.  


Um soluço escapou em seguida, e foi rapidamente silenciado. Continuei olhando-o em silêncio, esperando para ver o que ele faria. Ele lutou para impedir que qualquer barulho escapasse por mais uns bons cinco minutos antes de finalmente virar seu rosto para o travesseiro e deixar ir. Mesmo que o travesseiro abafasse os sons, ainda eram identificáveis.  


Enquanto continuava deitado escutando, senti como se estivesse me intrometendo. Mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava tentando esconder seu choro de mim, então seria humilhante para ele se eu admitisse que ouvia. Mas cada soluço do Frank era como se apunhalassem meu coração.  


Seu pranto estava fluindo livremente agora. Era dor real. Era o som de uma dor emocional real e de partir o coração deixando seu corpo.  


Não consegui suportar mais. Não consegui suportar que Frank fizesse isso com nós dois por mais tempo. Silenciosamente deslizei para fora da minha cama e segui até a sua. Me agachei e sussurrei seu nome. Seus soluços cessaram imediatamente. Seu corpo se enrijeceu e ele lentamente se virou para olhar para mim.  


Eu estava certo, a humilhação estava evidente em seu rosto.  


“Vá embora”, ele disse, lutando pra manter tudo para si de novo.  


Embora ele tivesse parado de fazer barulho, as lágrimas ainda fluíam livremente. As pequenas gotas de aguá salgada corriam por suas bochechas e brilhavam sob a luz do luar. Seus olhos estavam escondidos na escuridão, mas eu sabia que deviam estar vermelhos e inchados.  


Eu nunca havia visto alguém assim antes. Com tamanha crueza. Em tamanha dor.  


Talvez ele quisesse que eu falasse? Simulei falar. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma palavra que valesse à pena ser dita numa situação tão constrangedora.  


“Por que você quer falar? Você nunca fala mesmo”, ele disse engasgadamente numa voz tão severa que me abalou.  


Mas eu não iria desistir. Me sentei no chão, me acomodando. “Não é que não falo”, sussurrei. “é só que eu sempre escuto”.  


Os soluços simplesmente irromperam depois disso. Os dilacerantes e penosos soluços pareciam me apunhalar. Estiquei minha mão e toquei seu braço gentilmente por cima dos lençóis. Eu estava tocando ele, mas em outro sentido não estava. Sua mão disparou e agarrou a minha firmemente. Nós estávamos de mãos dadas, mas os lençóis nos separavam e impediam que nossas mãos se tocassem corretamente. Eu tinha descoberto como contornar seu medo de tocar outras pessoas e deixá-las tocá-lo. Ele puxou nossas mãos até seu rosto, tentando escondê-lo. Cerrou seus olhos e chorou tão fortemente que realmente me magoou. Mas agora eu havia percebido. Eu não tava tentando fazê-lo melhorar ou impedir que chorasse. Eu estava ali simplesmente para _ajudá-lo_ a chorar.  


Segurei sua mão pelos lençóis por muito tempo. Os minutos pareciam escorrer no nada. O que mais me surpreendeu foi a quantidade de lágrimas que ele derramou. Eu podia vê-las escorrendo pelas suas bochechas e sobre sua mandíbula. Algumas correram para as laterais do seu nariz e outra para sua boca. Nunca havia visto alguém chorar tanto. Era quase como se ele estivesse derramando seu coração e sua alma através de seus olhos.  


Felizmente, porém, eu estava ali para pegá-los e, talvez um dia, seria eu quem o ajudaria a devolvê-los ao seu lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No idioma original, o Gerard diz que teria sido um “pato sentado” se Eles tivessem aparecido. Aparentemente, patos sentados não conseguem se defender segundo a língua inglesa ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **Originalmente, Gerard escreve “GET LOST!” o que, literalmente, é tipo “se perde”, mas quer dizer “se manda”, sabe? Então ao invés de dizer que Ray pensaria que estavam brincando de pique pega, ele tinha dito que Ray acharia que era pique esconde, mas achei que mudar a brincadeira ia fazer mais sentido em português.


End file.
